


De bonnes et de mauvaises raisons

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Master/Apprentice, Revenge, Seeing Dead People, Sequel, UDC!verse, Unknown truth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les règles sont faites pour être enseignées. Respectées. Appliquées. </p><p>En théorie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De bonnes et de mauvaises raisons

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/thème** : 19 juillet / enfreindre les règles  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada, Sybil appartient à Little Bakemono  
>  **Note** : séquelle. Sybil a une dizaine d'années.

« Tu ne dois pas utiliser tes pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. »

Le ton employé ne doit pas être assez convaincant : face à lui, Sybil n'essaye même pas de faire semblant et persiste à le dévisager avec cet air horripilant de la gamine qui comprend bien plus de choses qu'elle ne devrait.

« Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Même réaction. A savoir, aucune.

Angelo soupire et, les mains dans les poches, se laisse aller contre le plan de travail de la cuisine du dixième temple, où il a ramené tantôt son apprentie à coups de pied aux fesses. Bon, d'accord, un seul coup de pied, et tous les autres mentalement assez persuasifs pour que la gosse file droit devant lui dans les escaliers en redescendant du palais où Saga lui a sèchement demandé de venir la récupérer « fissa », avant qu'il ne s'occupe lui-même de son cas.

L'Italien a hésité : c'est qu'il l'aurait bien laissée entre les mains du Pope, la gamine, histoire qu'elle réalise qu'au fond, elle n'est pas si mal lotie que ça en ayant hérité du chevalier du Cancer comme maître. Et puis, à dire vrai, il ne sait plus bien comment s'y prendre avec Sybil. Sybil qui, présentement, se balance sur sa chaise, de ce mouvement hypnotique que rien ni personne n'est capable de faire cesser, sauf elle-même. Et encore.

« Que tu aies du attaquer ce garçon pour te défendre, ok, très bien, je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Mais, bordel, quel besoin avais-tu de lui balancer des âmes en pleine tronche ? Tu n'es donc pas capable de te débrouiller avec tes poings et tes pieds, comme on te l'a appris ? Hé, Sybil, regarde-moi quand je te cause ! »

Alors que jusqu'ici elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, voilà que son attention dérive les dieux seuls savent où et il a déjà compris que si elle l'entend, elle ne l'écoute plus vraiment. Or, depuis ces quelques mois où il l'a – enfin – prise en charge, le Cancer a tout de même compris un certain nombre de petites choses concernant son apprentie, et entre autres que capter son intérêt est à la fois la chose la plus compliquée et la plus efficace qui soit pour s'en faire comprendre.

« Sybil – il claque des doigts – par ici. Tout de suite. »

La brève mais brutale élévation de cosmos du Cancer la fait sursauter et elle consent à couler un œil méfiant de sous sa frange trop longue en direction de son maître. Qui sort son autre main de la poche et croise les bras pour la toiser sans aménité :

« Les morts doivent rester où ils sont, et tu n'as pas le droit de te servir d'eux sans raison valable.

— …

— Sybil ?

— Il n'arrête pas de s’en prendre à moi.

— Oui, et tu pouvais parfaitement te débarrasser de lui toute seule.

— Je ne suis pas toute seule.

— Et c'est reparti...

— Mais c'est vrai ! Et vous non plus, Maître, vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! »

 

_« Un problème ? »  
_

Shura. Quelque part sur l'île en train de faire regretter cent fois à Armand le jour où il lui a pris la lubie de vouloir succéder au Capricorne. _  
_

_« Sybil._

_— Tu veux que je vienne ?_

_— Pas la peine, je vais m'en débrouiller. Mais figure-toi qu'elle a remis ça._

_— Merde._

_— Non, tu crois ? Sans compter qu'elle recommence_ aussi _avec ses délires._

_— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?_

_— Comme d'habitude : improviser. »_

 

« Il n'y a personne avec moi. Ni avec toi d'ailleurs.

— Si.

— Non.

— Si ! »

La gamine a serré les poings et ses jambes battent furieusement sous la chaise sur laquelle elle semble pourtant comme clouée.

« Ils sont là, tout le temps !

— Qui ça, _ils_? »

Jouer le jeu. Généralement, ça marche. Elle s'empêtre dans ses explications, il lui pointe ses contradictions, et elle cède. Jusqu'à la fois suivante, mais au moins, dans l'intervalle, il a la paix.

« Les morts !

— S'ils sont morts, ils ne peuvent pas être là.

— Vous savez très bien que c'est faux. Vous êtes le chevalier du Cancer.

— Quel rapport ?

— C'est marqué dans les livres !

— Fais-moi penser à t'interdire d'aller traîner trop souvent au sixième et au premier, toi.

— C'est vous qui ne voyez pas. Tous les autres, ils voyaient.

— Faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit. Les morts d'un côté et les vivants de l'autre : c'est comme ça que doit fonctionner le monde, gamine. Je ne mélange pas, et je te prie de croire que toi non plus tu ne mélangeras pas, pas si tu veux prendre ma place en tout cas.

— Alors c'est qui, _lui_? »

L'index de Sybil est pointé droit sur lui et, heureusement, le plan de travail empêche Angelo de reculer.

« Pourquoi vous _le_ gardez avec vous ? » Reprend-elle et c'est alors qu'il réalise qu'elle ne le regarde pas vraiment.

Non, ses yeux le traversent, s'en vont au-delà de ce qu'il sait être la délimitation de la réalité dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous les deux. Ce qu'elle voit, en cet instant, est l'entre-deux, le no man's land à géométrie variable qui les sépare de l'autre monde, cet espace où lui, et elle, sont capables d'aller. Et d'en revenir.

_Bordel.  
_

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles, Sybil.

— Si, vous savez.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— _Il_ me l'a dit. »

Soudain, l'index de l'apprentie retombe et son regard vacille, se trouble, comme il revient à la réalité. En face d'elle, Angelo a froid. C'est le plein été, il fait trente-cinq degrés au delà des murs épais du temple, mais il lui semble être gelé jusqu'aux os.

« Maître... »

Sybil s'est immobilisée sur sa chaise, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'y a fait asseoir. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, elle donne l'impression de réfléchir intensément et alors qu'elle lui a pourtant déjà donné matière à redouter ses paroles à plusieurs reprises, l'Italien se surprend à appréhender des mots qu'il n'est pas certain, cette fois, de réussir à contrer.

« Dites... Et pour se venger, est-ce que c'est une raison valable ? »


End file.
